While she was gone
by sillygoose2006
Summary: Just some oneshots about how each of the hosts did while Haruhi was 'missing' between the prequel we started off as friends and the story If I had only known.


**Chapters about each of the Hosts and how they dealt with Haruhi being gone. The order isn't necessarily importance because all of the host's are important, and I love them all, just I suppose the order of who needed her least to most. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya. will be the order. For those of you who haven't read If I had only known yet, I'd suggest reading that before reading these. I'm also writing the Prequel right now, We started off as friends. After I finish these I'll work on And look at us now. (the sequel) Well here's Honey's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The day after Tamaki and Kyoya's graduation**

"Takashi, I can't get a hold of Haruhi and she was suppose to come to the graduation party we're throwing for Kyo-chan and Tama-chan. Should we go see if she's alright?"

Mori frowned but shook his head, "No. She's probably just busy. She'll call back when she's free."

Honey grinned at Mori, "You're right! Let's go sample the cakes and make sure they are all perfect for the party!"

Mori shook his head, but smiled after the small boy. He may have been given much more responsibility with his family now that he was out of school but some things never changed, such as his love for all things sweet or cute and his ability to go from serious to happy in no seconds flat.

* * *

**Two days after the graduation/graduation party**

"Takashi, Kyo-chan and Tama-chan say that they can't get a hold of Haruhi either! Hika and Kao chan went by her house and both her and Ranka-san are gone! What if something happened to them? What if they've been kidnapped! Why didn't we go check on her yesterday? She could have been in trouble and we didn't help her!"

Mori didn't know what to say. He couldn't say it would be alright because he was worried too. Honey may be going a bit overboard but still, it wasn't like Haruhi to worry everyone like this. Normally she or Ranka at least told Kyoya where they were going, if they were going to be gone for a few days. He put his hand on Honey's hair, ruffling it a bit before saying, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Right. Of course we will" Honey said, calming down right away and getting a serious look on his face. "Let's go."

and off they went to figure out what happened to they're Haruhi.

"Kaoru, Hikaru. You go find the landlady and ask her if she knows where they have gone. Tamaki, go ask your father, he may know something about Haurhi, since she's still a student. Kyoya, do what you do best, research."

They all nodded at their assignments and took off to do what was asked of them. Hikaru and Kaoru went back to her house, Tamaki to call his father and Kyoya opened up his laptop. The party was forgotten. It didn't seem important when one of their members was missing, especially Haruhi.

"Takashi, you and I need to go to the train station. If they left, someone there may know where the train was headed."

"Don't worry, Haru chan, we'll find you" Honey said to himself. He couldn't imagine life around here without her. Not anymore.

* * *

**flashback**

_"Haru Chan lets go get some cake at the shop around the corner" Honey called out the window of his car when he saw Haruhi walking home alone._

_"Honey senpai, where's Mori senpai?" Haruhi asked, when she saw he was alone as well._

_"He had a Kendo tournament and I have a meeting tonight that I can't miss so I wasn't able to go. The meeting isn't for another couple of hours though. Will you come have cake with me?" He smiled at her as he said it and she nodded smiling back._

_"Of course, senpai. Let's go" she got in the car._

_"You know you don't have to call me senpai anymore. We're friend's Haruhi. Just call me Honey or Honey chan if you have to add something." Honey said, rolling his eyes. They had had this conversation many times and she always forgot._

_"Right, sorry Honey. I'll work on it. What kind of cake are you getting today?"_

_Honey bounced a little and said, Chocolate, no Strawberry, oo and they just got a new pineapple cake as well! Well, I guess I'll just have to get all three!" He announced happily._

_Haruhi laughed, long ago getting used to his antics, "So much sweets, you'll spoil your dinner, Honey sen...Honey."_

_Honey shook his head, "No I won't. Don't worry, I can eat these cakes and still have my dinner and then more cakes for desert! What are you going to have, Haru chan?"_

_"Hmm... I normally would get Strawberry but that Pineapple does look good. I think I will try that one."  
_

_Honey nodded, "Two strawberries, two chocolates and two Pineapple cakes's please" he ordered._

_Haruhi looked at him, surprised, "Five cakes? That's a little much, even for you Honey."_

_Honey giggled, "No silly. Three for me and three for you. You can take what you don't eat now home so you and Ranka san can have dessert tonight."_

_Haruhi smiled, "You didn't have to do that but thank you, Honey."_

_"You're welcome." With that they ate their cakes and talked about future plans. Haruhi was going to be a senior the next year along with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were all that was left of the host club. Kyoya was still going to manage things of course but with him becoming heir of his father's company he was going to be busier then ever so they were going to have to find some new hosts. They talked about that some and her plans to go to law school. Honey hinted that she may want to stick around for a certain someone but Haruhi as always was clueless to what he was saying(or at least pretending to be) after they were done, Honey dropped her off at home._

_He walked her to her door and hugged her saying, "I'm glad we've become good friends, Haru chan."  
_

_"Me too, Honey" She smiled down at him. "THank you for everything"_

**flashback over**

That had been the day before graduation and the last time he had spoken to Haruhi.

* * *

_"We have to find her, Takashi." He said, determined. _

* * *

**_One week after she went missing._**

His phone was ringing, "Hello, Kaoru?"

"She left and Ranka won't tell us where."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Hikaru and I went to her place again. Ranka was home, finally so we went to talk to him. He told us that Haruhi has moved away and isn't coming back but that was all he would tell us."

Honey frowned, "That can't be right. Haru chan wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. She wouldn't want to cause us so much worry. Besides she still has a year of school left.

"Ranka said she was changing schools and that she had said she was sorry for any trouble she may have caused us but she wasn't coming back."

"That doesn't sound like Haru Chan. I'm sure whatever is going on, she has good reasons. When we find her, she will tell us and we will help her with whatever it is and she'll come back."

"I hope so, Senpai." Kaoru said, sounding sad.

"Don't worry Kao-chan. If anyone can find her, Kyo chan can. We'll find her in no time."

"Right" Kaoru said, sounding a little better, "I'll talk to you soon, Honey senpai."

"Bye" Honey said, hanging up and immediately calling Takashi to fill him in. They left to go talk to Ranka themselves.

* * *

"I'm sorry boys. Haruhi is gone. She is very sorry for not saying goodbye but she had to go and didn't want any of you to be troubled. I'm sure once she's settled she will write or phone you to tell you about it herself."

"Ranka san, just tell us where she is and we will go. It's no trouble. Whatever the problem is that made her leave so suddenly, we'd be happy to help." Honey told him, giving him the puppy dog eyes that worked on everyone, hoping for it to help.

"I'm sure you would, but Haruhi wants to do this on her own. I'm sorry I can't tell you. Now I've got to get to work, tell that idiot, Tamaki to stay away I've got nothing to say to him as for the rest of you, come by anytime to visit but unless she tells me otherwise, I can't tell you anymore about Haruhi, I'm sorry"

With that Ranka left and Honey burst into tears, "Takashi, she's gone. Why won't she tell us where she is? Why won't she tell us what's wrong? Did we do something?"

Mori put a hand on Honey's shoulder but had no words, he didn't know what to say. So he just said, "Kyoya"

Honey nodded, wiping his tears, "Yes, let's go to Kyoya's. He'll find her."

* * *

When they pulled up to Kyoya's, Tamaki and the twins were outside, Hikaru came storming over while Tamaki was talking with the guard at the front door, "Kyoya sent word with his guard that he didn't want to see any of us and that if Haruhi was throwing a temper tantrum and wanted to be alone that he wasn't going to go against her wishes. In other words, even though he could find out where she is, he won't help."

Honey felt the tears coming up again, but forced them back, "If Kyo-chan won't help us and Ranka san won't tell us where she is, we'll just have to find her ourselves." Kaoru had found his way over to Hikaru and both twins and Takashi nodded in agreement. They would find their lost member and bring her back. None of them would feel right until they did.

* * *

**one year after she went missing**

Honey knew by now that unless Kyoya came out of his hole and decided to help them, they probably weren't going to find her. This past year had been hell. Mori had been quieter than ever, hardly saying a word and throwing himself into his kendo and family duties, only stopping to help Honey and the twins search for Haruhi or to go visit Ranka.

The twins went back to being each others whole world. They talked to Honey and Mori only because they wanted to find Haruhi. If not for that, Honey had no doubt that they would have reverted completely back to their old ways of not caring about anyone but each other. They had no interest in continuing the host club after Haruhi went missing so their senior year there was no host club. They didn't talk to any of their classmates and were incredibly rude if they did. They went on trips with each other and helped their mom in her company and only came out of their shell when Honey and Mori stopped practicing to search for Haruhi. They visited Ranka from time to time and tried to get information out of him but it was more habit now than anything.

Honey was now fully helping to run all haninozuka affairs. He was in charge of much of the day to day running of the clan as well as many important business arrangements. When he wasn't in meetings he was training with Chika or Takashi or he was searching for his friend. The whole thing made him so sad that he couldn't even eat cake anymore without thinking of Haruhi and his last visit. He missed her more than he had realized he would when she was still with them. It was strange. He knew that all of the other hosts, Takashi included, had feelings for Haru chan. So it was expected for all of them to be upset but though he loved her very much, he didn't ever feel that way for her so he hadn't realized how much she brightened up his day. Now nothing was the same. So he trained and he talked to Ranka and he tried to talk Kyoya into helping when he answered his phone and he searched. He never gave up on finding her even though he knew it was nearly impossible by now. He knew he'd see her again sometime and because he knew this he knew he couldn't give up on her.

* * *

**Four years later**

"Where am I?"

Takashi was there pushing the hair out of his face, "You're in the hospital"

"What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff when you and Chika-san were fighting. You broke your back."

Honey frowned, "Is that why I can't feel my legs."

Takashi nodded.

Honey noticed the tall man was feeling like it was his fault and quickly said "Don't worry Takashi, it wasn't your fault. I should have been paying attention."

Takashi didn't say anything and Honey went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Takashi was still there.

"Kyoya just stopped by, he said that he told Ranka and that Ranka said he would let Haruhi know."

"Do you think she'll come?"

Takashi just shrugged but Honey knew she would come. She was his friend and friends don't let friends go through this kind of thing alone.

He smiled up at Takashi, "She's finally coming home, Takashi. I know she will when she hears of this so if I had to get hurt to get her to come back, it's worth it."

Takashi didn't say anything but he ruffled Honey's hair and gave him a small smile.

"She'll be here"

* * *

**There will be more flashbacks in the other chapters. And most will be longer. but here's the first one just to get started. **


End file.
